Look What You Made Me Do
by thankchuu
Summary: Daniel, Kang x Seongwu, Ong. OngNiel/NielOng. Daniel hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk Seongwu, maka ia tak punya pilihan lain selain pergi. Sepuluh tahun berlalu, mereka akhirnya dipertemukan lagi. Namun kali ini Seongwu tak akan membiarkan Daniel pergi lagi; ia akan ikut kemanapun Daniel pergi. AU. DLDR. RnR?


_Wanna One © YMC_

 _OngNiel/NielOng, alternate universe,_ _ **older!Daniel**_

 _Typo(s), OOC, boy x boy,_ _ **contain unappropriate scenes for some readers**_

.

* * *

 **Look What You Made Me Do**

* * *

.

Ong Seongwu bukanlah seorang psikopat―atau apapun kalian menyebutnya.

Dia juga bukan manusia tak berperasaan; ia masih punya hati untuk merawat dua adik sepupunya yang ditinggal mati oleh keluarganya dalam sebuah peristiwa pembantaian besar-besaran lima tahun yang lalu. Ia juga masih punya hati untuk tidak membunuh dua sahabatnya, Hwang Minhyun dan Yoon Jisung meski mereka berdua kadang menjelma menjadi iblis yang tidak pernah absen menjebloskannya ke dalam masalah. Seongwu juga masih peduli pada tetangga di sekitar rumahnya, ia juga masih bisa memberi maaf kala Yoo Seonho―anak lelaki keluarga Yoo yang tinggal di seberang rumahnya―meminta maaf karena anjing peliharaannya selalu masuk ke rumah Seongwu.

Seongwu juga bukan orang yang menyeramkan. Wajahnya tampan dan terlihat kalem. Ia sering melontarkan candaan dan kadang tingkahnya membuat orang lain geleng-geleng kepala. Sekelompok gadis di sekolah menengah pertamanya bahkan mendeklarasikan diri mereka sebagai fansnya―dan entah bagaimana kelompok itu bertambah banyak anggotanya seiring pertambahan umurnya.

Hanya saja kehidupan yang Seongwu jalani tidak seindah yang orang-orang bayangkan. Mereka bilang Seongwu benar-benar beruntung karena meskipun ia bekerja sebagai barista di kafe milik Kim Jonghyun, tapi Seongwu selalu hidup berkecukupan. _Mereka pikir gaji yang Jonghyun berikan pada Seongwu benar-benar fantastis untuk seukuran barista yang hanya bekerja paruh waktu._

Nyatanya, Seongwu tidak mendapat uang banyak dari pekerjaannya di kafe. Seongwu punya pekerjaan lain yang tidak diketahui oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya― _pembunuh bayaran._

Seongwu tidak pernah menginginkan dirinya berkecimpung di dunia bawah sebagai seorang pembunuh bayaran. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia berpikiran untuk membunuh seseorang demi uang. Tapi Seongwu terlanjur kecanduan dengan bau amis darah dan warna merah pekat yang terlihat menggoda itu. Seongwu benar-benar suka ketika targetnya menjerit putus asa, memohon ampun untuk dilepaskan. Seongwu suka mendengar suara tulang yang patah ketika ia menginjak targetnya keras-keras, ketika ia melempar targetnya sembarangan atau ketika ia melemparkan sesuatu seperti meja dan kursi ke arah targetnya.

Dan Seongwu akan tersenyum tipis kala ia selesai membunuh seseorang dengan senapannya. Senyum itu akan mengembang kala ia meraih pisau dari saku celananya untuk menguliti targetnya yang sudah kehilangan nyawanya. Seongwu senang mencabik-cabik tubuh targetnya, memotong tubuh itu menjadi beberapa bagian, mencongkel keluar bola mata targetnya, memotong lidah, mengobrak-abrik isi perut itu, dan Seongwu akan merasakan suatu kelegaan kala darah itu menyembur keluar mengotori pakaiannya.

Kliennya akan memuji kinerja Seongwu, bilang Seongwu benar-benar melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik. Kemudian membayar Seongwu sesuai kesepakatan mereka. Kadang Seongwu merasa hampa setelah ia menerima bayarannya, maka dari itu Seongwu selalu mengambil banyak pekerjaan sekaligus.

Rekor tertinggi yang Seongwu raih adalah kala ia berhasil membunuh dua puluh orang pejabat negara yang melakukan tindak pidana korupsi dan _human trafficking_ dalam satu malam. Seongwu berhasil menggiring mereka ke sebuah ruangan, menyiksa mereka perlahan sebelum mengantar mereka menuju ajalnya. Saat itu Seongwu benar-benar puas meski ia harus membersihkan dirinya berulang kali untuk menghilangkan noda dan bau darah yang melekat ditubuhnya.

Sekali lagi Seongwu menekankan bahwa ia tidak pernah menginginkan pekerjaan ini meski lama kelamaan ia menikmati sensasinya. Seongwu juga tidak mau disebut psikopat, karena ia hanya melakukan pekerjaannya dengan profesional.

Kalau ditanya apa dan siapa yang membuat Seongwu seperti ini, jawabannya mengarah pada satu nama―

― **Kang Daniel**.

Atau dulu Seongwu mengenalnya dengan nama Kang Euigeon. Umurnya saat ini tiga puluh tujuh tahun, terpaut dua belas tahun lebih tua ketimbang Seongwu. Pertemuan pertama mereka saat musim gugur di usia Seongwu yang baru menginjak delapan tahun. Dan pertemuan terakhir mereka terjadi sepuluh tahun yang lalu, tepat di hari ulang tahun Seongwu ke-lima belas.

Tujuh tahun Seongwu hidup bersama Daniel. Seongwu akan menemani Daniel kemana pun Daniel pergi. Daniel memberi Seongwu makan dan tempat tinggal, mengajari Seongwu bela diri, dan banyak hal lainnya. Prestasi Seongwu di sekolah meningkat setelah Daniel menjadi guru privatnya di rumah. Seongwu melihat Daniel sebagai seseorang yang keren.

Karena itulah, Seongwu selalu memaksa untuk ikut Daniel bekerja. Seongwu akan duduk di pojok ruangan, memperhatikan bagaimana Daniel menghabisi targetnya dengan sadis, kemudian bertepuk tangan setelah Daniel menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Di umurnya yang menginjak sepuluh tahun, Daniel menawari Seongwu untuk membunuh seseorang. Seongwu ragu, namun Daniel bilang Seongwu pasti bisa karena selama ini Seongwu selalu memperhatikan apa yang Daniel lakukan pada targetnya.

Seongwu masih ingat senyum bangga yang terulas di wajah Daniel kala ia berhasil membunuh seseorang. _Tidak buruk untuk seorang pemula_ , itu yang dikatakan Daniel padanya. Dan Seongwu benar-benar senang kala Daniel memujinya, maka dari itu Seongwu akan selalu menempel pada Daniel dan menawarkan bantuan pada yang lebih tua agar ia bisa mendengar Daniel memujinya.

 _Semakin sadis Seongwu memperlakukan korbannya, maka semakin lebar senyuman dan semakin bangga Daniel padanya._ Seongwu selalu ingin melihat senyuman di wajah Daniel, maka dari itu Seongwu akan melakukan apapun agar ia bisa melihat senyum secerah mentari itu.

Tapi di hari ulang tahunnya ke-lima belas, semuanya berubah. Pagi itu Daniel sudah berada di meja makan, dengan segelas susu tersaji di meja. Daniel memberi Seongwu satu porsi _chocolate fondue_ dan PlayStation sebagai hadiah ulang tahun Seongwu.

Daniel mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya, tak lupa mendaratkan kecupan sayang di kening Seongwu. Mereka duduk berhadapan dengan tangan Daniel menggenggam tangannya erat.

" _Seongwu, apapun yang akan kukatakan setelah ini, kumohon kau bisa mengerti. Kalau kau merasa ini berat untukmu, yakinlah aku melakukannya demi masa depanmu. Agar kau bisa menjalani hidupmu lebih baik di masa depan. Aku menyayangimu, jadi aku tak punya pilihan lain selain melakukan ini."_

Seongwu kira, Daniel akan memberinya nasihat atau kata-kata motivasi mengingat hari itu ia resmi berusia lima belas tahun. Seongwu pikir begitu. Nyatanya apa yang Daniel katakan membuat dunia Seongwu runtuh.

" _Aku akan pergi. Pergi kemanapun yang kuhendaki. Sayangnya, kali ini kau tak bisa ikut denganku. Kau harus tetap disini, melanjutkan hidupmu sebagaimana anak lelaki normal pada usianya. Kau harus belajar dengan rajin, masuk universitas favorit, lulus dengan nilai sempurna, bekerja dengan giat agar mendapat penghasilan yang cukup, menikah, kemudian menjalani hari dengan keluargamu. Apapun pekerjaanmu nanti, tidak masalah. Tapi aku melarangmu untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran sepertiku, kau juga tidak boleh menjadi pelaku kriminal. Jadilah lelaki yang jauh lebih baik."_

" _Tapi_ hyung _akan pulang 'kan?"_

" _Aku tidak akan pernah kembali lagi. Aku akan pergi selamanya. Dari hidupmu."_

Daniel menyerahkan seluruh isi tabungannya pada Seongwu, hasil yang ia dapat dari membunuh diberikannya pada Seongwu agar Seongwu bisa menghidupi dirinya sendiri, untuk menutupi kekurangan biaya hidup Seongwu karena Seongwu tidak bisa hanya mengandalkan gaji dari kerja paruh waktunya.

Seongwu tidak terima. Dia menangis keras waktu itu, memukul Daniel bertubi-tubi untuk melampiaskan kekecewaannya. Seongwu pernah merasakan kesendirian saat ia kehilangan seluruh anggota keluarganya, dan ia kira hidup bersama Daniel akan menyudahi kesendiriannya. Tapi pada akhirnya, Daniel membuat Seongwu kembali sendiri.

Daniel tidak meminta maaf. Yang ia lakukan adalah memberi Seongwu pelukan dan satu kecupan di kening sebagai hadiah perpisahan. Daniel bahkan tidak mau menatap Seongwu.

Semuanya berakhir dengan cepat, secepat Daniel menghabisi korbannya selama ini.

Tapi Seongwu tetaplah Seongwu. Ia tidak meninggalkan dunia bawah seperti apa yang Daniel katakan padanya. Seongwu melanjutkan pekerjaan Daniel sebagai pembunuh bayaran meski Seongwu tidak benar-benar ingin menjalaninya.

Seongwu kesepian, dan satu-satunya pelampiasan adalah dengan membunuh targetnya. Setelah ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, Seongwu bisa merasakan Daniel tengah mengusap puncak kepalanya dan memuji kinerjanya meski hanya dalam imajinya. Sisi demi sisi dari dunia bawah Seongwu jelajahi, dengan harapan ia bisa menemukan lagi Daniel, dengan senyum bangga terpatri di wajahnya.

Tapi semakin lama Seongwu berada di dunia bawah, semakin ia tersiksa dengan pencariannya. Namun Seongwu juga tidak bisa lepas karena darah dan jerit penuh derita itu sudah bagai candu untuknya.

Sepuluh tahun berselang, Seongwu akhirnya menghentikan pencariannya. Seongwu menyerah untuk mencari Daniel di dunia bawah. Karena tanpa perlu Seongwu cari pun, Daniel sendiri yang akan datang padanya.

"Pencarianku berakhir." Seongwu berucap lemah. Ia tersenyum kecut pada lawan bicaranya.

"Kukira aku tidak akan pernah bertemu denganmu lagi."

Seongwu berjalan mendekat. Kang Daniel jatuh berlutut dengan kedua tangan dirantai ke tembok. Perasaan Seongwu campur aduk. Sama sekali tidak menyangka bawa Kang Daniel yang menjadi targetnya kali ini adalah seorang pria yang dulu dikenalnya dengan nama Kang Euigeon.

" _Hyung―_ " Seongwu memandang nanar pria yang telah dicarinya selama satu dasawarsa itu. Daniel terlihat tak jauh berbeda dari yang terakhir kali Seongwu lihat. Dan Seongwu merasa lega luar biasa kala ia bisa melihat lagi sosok yang menjadi favoritnya itu hingga Seongwu kehilangan kata-kata.

"Senang bisa melihatmu dalam keadaan sehat." Daniel tersenyum, suaranya parau namun terdengar seksi bagi Seongwu. "Tapi kau tidak menurut padaku, kau masih saja berada di dunia ini. Bukankah sudah kubilang padamu untuk meninggalkan dunia yang kejam ini dan menjalani hidupmu dengan normal?"

Seongwu menyamakan posisinya dengan Daniel. Ia meraih wajah Daniel untuk memastikan bahwa ia tak sedang bermimpi. "Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, berharap kalau _hyung_ masih ada di sekitarku―aku tidak bisa pergi meninggalkan dunia ini dan menjalani hidupku seperti yang _hyung_ minta karena aku kesepian tanpa _hyung_ disisiku."

Daniel menggeleng. "Kau tidak seharusnya mengharapkanku dalam hidupmu, Seongwu. Aku adalah mimpi burukmu. Aku yang membunuh keluargamu, aku juga yang membunuh keluarga dua adik sepupumu itu―Guanlin dan Jihoon. Monster sepertiku tak pantas diharapkan kehadirannya. Kau harusnya mengharapkan orang lain yang lebih baik untuk berada dalam hidupmu."

" _Hyung―_ "

Giliran Daniel yang merengkuh wajah Seongwu. Ia mengusap lembut konstelasi di pipi Seongwu, persis seperti yang selalu ia lakukan dulu kala Seongwu berhasil membunuh seseorang. "Aku sedih karena banyak sekali yang ingin kukatakan padamu, betapa aku merindukanmu selama ini. Tapi waktuku tidak banyak. Kau harus segera menghabisiku. Ini permintaan klienmu, bukan? Habisi aku seperti kau menghabisi target-targetmu dulu."

Seongwu menggigit bibirnya. "Aku tidak mau. Sepuluh tahun aku mencari _hyung_ seperti orang gila, dan ketika aku bisa bertemu lagi dengan _hyung_... aku harus membunuh _hyung_. Tapi aku tidak mau melakukannya."

"Lakukan pekerjaanmu dengan baik, Ong Seongwu." Tegas Daniel. "Lagipula aku memang pantas menerimanya, setelah semua yang kulakukan selama ini."

" _Hyung_ tidak mengerti!" Seongwu menjerit frustasi. "Aku tidak mau kehilangan _hyung_ untuk yang kedua kalinya! Aku membutuhkan _hyung_..."

"Dengarkan aku, Seongwu." Daniel menempelkan keningnya pada Seongwu dan menatap Seongwu tepat di matanya. "Aku adalah orang yang membunuh keluargamu, Jihoon dan Guanlin. Aku yang menyeretmu ke dunia bawah, membuatmu menjadi seseorang yang dingin dan gila darah, membuatmu menjadi pelaku kriminal. Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, aku pergi dari hidupmu karena aku ingin kau menjalani hidup yang lebih baik. Aku tidak mau membuatmu berada di dunia bawah terus-terusan, maka aku meninggalkanmu. Lalu seseorang menginginkan kematianku dan menyewamu untuk membunuhku. Aku sama sekali tidak berpikir bahwa yang akan membunuhku adalah kau. Aku kecewa saat melihatmu masih berada di dunia bawah. Tapi, kupikir kau memang pantas membunuhku untuk membayar semua yang telah kulakukan padamu. Sekarang, ambil pistol itu dan arahkan ke dadaku. Tarik pelatuknya dan jangan ragu untuk menembakku mati."

Pupil Seongwu membesar sejenak, ia juga dilanda tremor hebat selama beberapa saat. "Ti-dak..."

Daniel menarik tengkuk Seongwu mendekat dan mencium kasar bibir yang lebih muda. Melumatnya tergesa-gesa dan menyesap rasa manis di bibir itu untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya. Tidak, Daniel tidak bermaksud membuat Seongwu dilema. Ia hanya menyalurkan kekuatannya, agar Seongwu tidak ragu untuk membunuhnya, juga untuk menyampaikan bahwa selama ini ia mencintai Seongwu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Ong Seongwu." Daniel berucap lirih. "Bunuh aku sekarang, kumohon."

Seongwu memejamkan matanya. Sulit baginya untuk menolak kala Daniel sudah memohon padanya. Lagipula, ini memang apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan, bukan? Ong Seongwu adalah pembunuh bayaran, membunuh siapa saja demi memenuhi permintaan kliennya dan uang yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menghidupi dirinya juga Guanlin dan Jihoon. Seongwu terguncang karena yang akan dibunuhnya adalah Kang Daniel―orang yang telah membuat Seongwu menjadi seperti ini.

Dan melihat Daniel dengan wajah tersiksa seperti ini, membuat Seongwu berpikir agar tidak egois. Dia pernah tidak menuruti keinginan Daniel karena dulu ia begitu naïf, lalu Daniel kecewa padanya. Seongwu tidak mau membuat Daniel kecewa lagi, maka meski berat hati Seongwu harus tetap melepaskan Daniel.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, _hyung_..."

Seongwu melakukan apa yang diperintahkan oleh Daniel. Ia mundur beberapa langkah dan mengambil pistolnya dari saku celananya. Lamat-lamat Seongwu mematri wajah Daniel dalam ingatannya. Wajah dari orang yang dicintainya selama ini. Kemudian Seongwu mengarahkan pistol itu tepat ke dada kiri Daniel.A

"Aku senang bisa bertemu dengan _hyung_."

Kemudian Seongwu menarik pelatuk dan terdengar suara tembakan yang cukup keras sepersekian detik setelahnya. Darah menyembur keluar dari mulut Daniel. Seongwu kembali mengarahkan senapannya pada Daniel setelah ia kaget bahwa ia berhasil menembak Daniel, kemudian menembaki tubuh Daniel membabi buta hingga Daniel benar-benar tak bernyawa.

"Setidaknya ucapkan selamat tinggal padaku dulu, _hyung_."

Seongwu menekuk wajahnya. Ia masih punya sisa beberapa peluru lagi dan Seongwu ingin menghabiskan sisa pelurunya. Maka Seongwu mengarahkan moncong senapan itu ke kepalanya sendiri. Ia akan menghabiskan sisa peluru yang ada, tapi tidak untuk menembaki tubuh Daniel.

Seongwu memutuskan untuk menembak dirinya juga.

 _Setidaknya dengan begini, aku bisa menyusulmu meski kau pergi,_ hyung.

* * *

 **end.**

* * *

[1] nggak tahu apa yang kutulis ini pokoknya ini dicomot dari _neutron star collision_ -nya muse, _i remember_ -nya bang yongguk feat. yang yoseob, _60 seconds_ -nya kim sunggyu, _gone_ -nya jin, sama _voodoo doll_ -nya vixx―nggak nyambung-nyambung amat sih tapi lagu-lagunya bikin nagih dan bikin imajinasi bertamasya.

[2] harusnya aku update **wrapped around your finger** tapi kenapa pas udah di depan laptop malah _blank_ padahal kalo lagi di kelas idenya seliweran di otak T_T

[3] gak tau kenapa tapi aku lagi suka bayangin kak danyel lebih tua daripada kak seongwu―gemas sendiri bayangin kak seongwu bilang "daniel- _hyung_ " asdfghjklkjhddafajkdjs /slap/

[4] ada yang ngikutin web manga ReLIFE nggak? kok aku gemas ya pengen bikin versi nielong-nya h3h3h3 soalnya aku bayangin kak seongwu cocok jadi yoake terus kak danyel cocok jadi arata―iya maafkan imajinasiku yang kalo tamasya suka gak inget dunia T_T

[5] bubye, sampai ketemu di lain kesempatan!

.

.

 **170910,**

― **Shu**


End file.
